


Tender is the Night

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [18]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't know how to tell him, so he'll try and show him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender is the Night

Dan holds him close, kisses him softly – across his forehead; once on each eyelid; down his left cheek; the first corner of his mouth, then the second.

Dan pauses, just for a second, but long enough for Jones, in his state of heightened sensitivity to notice.

But before he can ask if something is wrong, Dan has fallen to his knees and is working on Jones' belt buckle. He tugs the tight denim over Jones' hips and down his thighs, letting it pool around his feet. 

From where Jones is standing it looks like surrender.

It feels like a goodbye.


End file.
